Tim's Stories : Magic Kaito Series
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Le Kid ré-apparait après 8 ans de retrait, et Kaito découvre le secret de son père ! Il cotoie une une fille, Aoko, à son lycée, mais ne peut lui avouer qu'il est le Kid car son père déteste le voleur. Comment va-t-il gérer sa double identité ? Va-t-il lui réveler sa flamme ? La série "Magic Kaito" en version fiction.


Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter  
_Tim's Stories : Magic Kaito Series_

* * *

Hellooooo, tout le monde !

Allez, ça vous surprend, hein ?  
Pour une fois- la première, et sûrement la dernière- je vais essayer d'adapter directement des épisodes d'une série qui existe déjà, en l'occurence, _Magic Kaito_, en fiction. Dur dur, croyez-moi.  
Je comptais publier tout l'épisode 1 en une partie, mais j'ai décidé, au final, de ne publier que la première partie aujourd'hui sur le blog.  
Dites ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

_Un soir, temps présent_

Une silhouette blanche rampait dans les conduits d'aérations de la joaillerie. Il était tout vêtu de blanc : sa cape, son costume et son chapeau étaient d'une couleur aussi blanche que la neige en hiver, bien que la fine poussière des conduits longs et chauds du bâtiment se déposait peu à peu sur ce smoking élégant.  
Mais ce que l'on ne sait pas-, ou plutôt ce que personne ne savait-, c'était le visage derrière le masque. Un homme ? Oui. Dans son adolescence, dans son age adulte, dans ses vieilles années ? Personne ne le savait, et il faut bien l'avouer : cette question en allait jusqu'à en troubler plusieurs.

Mais revenons à cet homme grimpant un long et sale couloir. Il avait tout prévu à l'avance pour son crime. Ce conduit d'aération serai terminé dans quelques mètres, et l'action pourra commencer.

Mais quelle action ? Quel crime ?

Cette personne tout vêtue de blanc était en effet Kid l'Insaisissable, l'homme aux Milles Visages. Kaito Kid était un voleur- même un gentleman cambrioleur, pourrait-on dire-, qui volait toutes sortes d'objets dans le but de trouver de l'action. Avant chaque vols, le Kid envoyait un message, codé ou pas, à la police, pour prévenir de son arrivée. « Sûr de lui » ne serait pas assez pour exprimer la certitude de ne pas se faire arrêter, du Kid.

Mais le voilà, à la fin de ce long et pénible couloir d'aération. Il poussa simplement la grille striée de barres de métal, qui tomba au sol dans un lourd bruit métallique, et s'approcha du seul piédestal encore allumé, le joyau des joyaux Américains, une pierre précieuse bleue.

Le Kid avait volé pendant des années, avant de prendre une petite retraite i ans, et là était son grand retour. Mais même après 8 ans de repos, la silhouette masquée n'était pas dupe et vit bien le piège se présentant devant lui. Il sortit de sa cape une sorte de bombe de fumée, qui, une fois le sol touché, fit évaporer dans l'air une fumée bleutée, qui elle même révéla à ses yeux des rayons lasers, agissant comme une alarme.  
N'ayant peur de rien, le Kid ignora les faisceaux rouges lumineux, et passa sa main pour attraper le joyaux tant espéré.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Mouhaha ! J'ai failli avoir peur que tu ne viennes pas, Kaito Kid !, dit un homme de grande taille, portant une moustache brune, et sûrement dans ses cinquantaines.

''_Cela fait 8 ans que je t'attendais ! On va t'avoir, cette fois-ci _!''.

Ginzo Nakamouri avait été promu au rang de chef d'une escouade d'un vingtaine d'homme grâce à un plan, 9 ans auparavant, plan fait pour arrêter le voleur fantôme, dans une tache à laquelle tous les autres Inspecteurs avaient échoués.  
Et évidemment, il n'y était pas allé de main morte : des hélicoptères sillonnaient le ciel tels des araignées dans une toile : chacun pointait son projecteur vers le grand bâtiment qui dominait le quartier.  
La plupart des policiers avaient été promus a des rangs supérieurs dans les 8 ans qui avaient suivi la présumée mort du Kid, il ne restait donc que Nakamouri lui-même qui avait déjà affronté le voleur fantôme, ce qui n'avait pas manqué à effrayer les troupes.

Et voilà où était son plus gros point faible.

La personne lâcha un rire sonore, et, sans attendre une des légendaires colères de Nakamouri, sortit une bombe cylindrique de sa cape, et la lança au sol.  
Et ce ne fut pas une explosion qui se fit entendre, mais une vaporisation de gaz : et c'est là qu'était la différence entre ce criminel et tous les autres de Tokyo : le Kid ne tuait personne : il assommait les policiers- bien que ce fut rare-, mais son objectif était bel et bien de se divertir. Autrement dit, jouer avec les policiers : toutes ses armes étaient plus ou moins inoffensives, car, selon lui, éliminer ses jouets ne servirait à rien.

Le gaz se propagea, créant un épais brouillard, qui ne manqua pas d'arriver à la gorge et aux yeux des policiers. Ceux-ci n'avaient même pas eu le temps de mettre leurs manches devant leur bouche que le voleur filait déjà en direction de l'escalier menant à l'étage au-dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Poursuivez-le !, cria Nakamouri, tandis qu'il reculait dans la salle de contrôle.  
Une fois encore, bien que Nakamouri eut préparé beaucoup de choses pour son nouveau face-à-face avec celui qui était son ennemi juré, il ne savait pas que le Kid aussi s'était préparé : le cambrioleur pouvait tout entendre grâce à l'oreillette accrochée à son oreille.  
-Team Alpha ! Allez dans la zone B3 du 5ème étage ! Team Beta, allez à la zone C6 !  
Alors que des policiers (plus qu'inutiles, étant donné qu'ils suivaient aveuglement les ordres de Nakamouri) tournaient dans un couloir, le Kid disparu subitement. Non seulement de leur vue, mais des caméras de sécurité installées dans tous les coins du bâtiment.  
-Monsieur ! Il a disparu !, dit l'officier à l'inspecteur.  
-C'est impossible !, répondit-il.  
L'inspecteur se leva en 4 ème vitesse de son siège, et se précipita dans le couloir pour voir de lui-même le problème : un mur (vide, avais-je besoin de le préciser…?), et un conduit d'aération ouvert.  
-Mouhahaha… Tu es la, Kid !, hurla Nakamouri en pointant du doigt le conduit d'aération à moitié ouvert.  
Tous les policiers se précipitèrent sur l'échelle, tous en même temps, d'ailleurs, et rentrèrent dans l'espace confiné qu'était ce conduit. Inutile de le dire, maintenant que l'action était "terminée", plus un seul bruit ne régnait. Nakamouri était repartit, et les officiers se promenaient dans les conduits de la joaillerie.

En un instant, un drap peint de la couleur du mur se décolla pour révéler le Kid.  
Il marcha quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter.  
-Kid, depuis combien d'années ai-je envie de- non,- depuis combien d'années te poursuis-je ? Tu ne crois pas que le grand Ginzo Nakamouri se ferait avoir par un piège si ridicule !  
Pour toute réponse, le Kid fonça sur Nakamouri, en se cachant dans sa cape.  
''Hein ?'', pensa Nakamouri, se reculant un peu.  
Le Kid poussa violemment Ginzo sur le sol, et sauta par la fenêtre.

La nouvelle était imprimée, vidéodiffusée, radiodiffusée, et passée en chaîne absolument DE PARTOUT. Le Kid, après 8 ans de retrait, s'était remis à voler des joyau. Et cela, n'était pas passé inaperçu.  
-Dis, tu as lu l'article sur Kaito Kid ?  
-Oh oui, il est si charmant !  
C'étaient les paroles de deux filles de la classe de seconde B au lycée Ekoda, où Aoko Nakamouri, fille du chef de police Ginzo Nakamouri, étudiait.  
Cette petite foule fut divisée lorsque Kaito Kuroba, fils de Toichi Kuroba, un grand magicien mort dans un accident de magie il y avait de ça 8 ans, s'approcha d'Aoko, assise sur sa chaise.  
S'approcha. Très près.  
-Salut, Aoko, dit Kaito, l'air totalement décontracté, à quelques centimètres du visage d'Aoko.  
Elle ne put répondre un petit « B-bonjour... », avant que la tête de Kaito se mette à trembler, anormalement, puis à se tourner sur elle-même avec un bruit de vieille porte.  
-K-kaito-kun ?, demanda Keiko Momoi, une amie d'Aoko.  
La tête de Kaito prononça, en tournant sur elle-même :  
-De quelle couleur... est-elle... aujourd'hui ?  
En terminant son tour sur elle-même, la fausse tête explosa dans un nuage de confetis, laissant voir Kaito, marchant sur les mains, regardant sous le bureau d'Aoko.  
''Blanche !'', dit-il. ''C'est très bien, c'est une couleur pure !''.  
-Kaito, dit Aoko, rougissant, puis en devant très énervée. Tu vas-  
-Hé, attends, ''tu'' (_anata_) peut être interprété ''chéri'' ! C'est la manière dont on s'adresse à son fiancé, tu sais.  
Kaito avait définitivement réussi à mettre Aoko en colère.  
Elle prit sa table avec ses bras, et la balança sur Kaito. Puis, elle s'arma d'une des serpillères qui étaient à sa disposition.  
Kaito, voyant qu'elle avait sortie son ''arme'' favorite, se mit à courir, pourchassée par une Aoko fumante.  
-Aoko...  
-Hé, ne m'appelle pas ''Aoko'' comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ta fiancée !  
Ils continuèrent à se poursuivre.  
''_Les cours ont commencé, vous savez..._'', pensa la professeur de maths.  
Essayant d'attirer leur attention, elle pointa du doigt une expression mathématique très compliquée.  
-Kuroba Kaito ! Simplifiez-moi cette expression !  
Sans porter aucune attention au tableau, l'intéressé sortit son pistolet à carte, et tira la carte à quelques centimètres du professeur.  
-2y² !  
-C'est (gloups) juste...

Et Aoko continuait à poursuivre Kaito.  
-Ce n'est qu'une culotte, tu sais !  
Kaito évita un coup de serpillère.  
-NANI ? Que une culotte ? Et-  
-Nakamouri Aoko ! Simplifiez-moi cette expression !  
Lançant un bref regard au tableau, elle cria ''Racine de 3x/²'' !  
La professeur se tapa le front. ''C'est juste...''  
Kaito profita de ce moment d'inattention pour grimper au plafond.  
-C'est ta faute !, retorqua-t-il. ''Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te faire avoir par mon tour de magie !''.  
-N'exagère pas !, dit-elle en retour. ''Tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec Kaito Kid !''.  
-Kaito Kid ?, demanda-t-il, en changeant de place ses pieds, qui allaient êtres percutés par la serpillère d'Aoko.  
-Le voleur qui se sert de la magie !  
Kaito commença à rire, d'une façon très bizarre, tomba de sa place en hauteur, et disparu dans un écran de fumée.  
Aoko inspecta tous les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés là où Kaito était tombé.  
Mais celui-ci était au rebord de la fenêtre.  
-Je m'en vais le combattre, alors !  
Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

* * *

La suite, ou pas...?

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


End file.
